


Time to Breathe [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, seriously, this is an episode tag to The Mummy Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Time to Breathe" by Merfilly."Back in Cairo, Evy reflects, and has time with her men."
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Time to Breathe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time to Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876310) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Length: 6:44  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/time%20to%20breathe.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/time%20to%20breathe%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Merfilly for having blanket permission!


End file.
